Red Sea
by Mid-Night-Sun273
Summary: Two years after Orochimaru left Konoha he comes back to strike back at Minato for taking the title of Hokage from him where it'll hurt him the most: his family. Escaping with Minato's newborn son Orochimaru hands him over to the only place that hates Minato more than he does. Now Iwa is given the perfect tool to use against their greatest enemy. Onoki is pleased.
1. Prologue

**I can't believe I'm actually writing my own fanfiction but this idea pop up in my mind a few days ago and wouldn't leave me the hell alone so I decided to write it down. **

***Don't own Naruto**

The moon and stars were covered by thick clouds that were weighted down by the water waiting to be released on Konoha at any moment. No one was outside on the streets. Everyone preferred to stay inside their homes than brave going outside and be caught in the imminent downpour.

Through the quiet streets of Konoha quick steps could be heard. His normally near silent steps that could be heard only by exceptionally sensitive ears were made audible due to his indignation and burning rage born from his intense feeling of betrayal.

'_That fool!' _thought Orochimaru, his burning yellow eyes narrowed. It had been nearly an hour since that fool that dared to call himself his sensei had dropped the bomb and his mind still was not able to wrap itself around the information.

He had been called to his sensei's office and when he arrived and saw Konoha's new celebrity, Namikaze Minato, he knew what the meeting was going to be about. The Third Great Ninja War had officially ended with the signing of the last peace treaty almost two months and it was the greatest public secret that the Sandaime was going to pass on the hat as soon as he could.

'_This is it,' _Orochimaru had thought. The Sandaime had finally made his decision on who was going to become the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. Orochimaru had known for quite a while that his only real competition for the hat was the boy now standing beside him in front of the Third; but even the prodigy child of Jiraiya was nothing compared to him. He was a Sannin, exalted from a young age on his brilliant mind and skill on every ninja art, trained by the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, himself, and a long history of loyal service to Konohagakure. He had already been going on S-ranks by the time the youngster beside him even learn how to hold a kunai.

Admittedly, Orochimaru forced himself to think, the kid was very powerful. Minato's Hirashin no jutsu helped him move at speeds even Orochimaru would be hard pressed to defend against. His skill and power granted Minato a fearsome reputation as Konoha's Yellow Flash that only intensified by his mostly single handed defeat of an Iwa army that was pressing into Fire country's territory.

So it came as a shock to Orochimaru when his sensei announced that the next Hokage _wouldn't _be him. How could that senile old fossil choose that boy over him? Him! His sensei knew that his dream was to one day be Hokage and have all the knowledge he always yearned for. So why did he choose _Namikaze Minato _as his successor? Was everything he had done for his village for naught? Was all his sweat and blood spilled during training, during a mission just wasted time? He couldn't believe it.

'_How dare that old fool deny what should have been mine?' _Orochimaru thought with venom. Every second that passed only served to intensify the fury and hatred pooling on inside him.

Now the issue was what would he do now? He would make them pay, that much he was sure of. He would make his sensei and Konoha suffer. No one got away with making a fool of him. He first needed to finish gathering the data from his latest experiments in his underground labs and prepare his scape. The village was still recuperating from the war which would make it the easiest time for him to leave the village and disappear from Konoha's map until he had his sword to its throat.

And of course he couldn't forget about dear _Namikaze Minato_. He would teach him not to steal from a Sannin. Unlike Konoha and his sensei he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of death. Orochimaru fully intended to strike back at him in as painful a way as he could possibly come up with. He would abide his time and when the opportunity came, and they always do, he would tear someone he loved from the young man and let him wallow in the pain of losing something you desperately wanted.

"Kukuku… yes, I like that." Orochimaru said, a sinister smile now curling his lips. Destroying someone from the inside out by using their emotions against them was the slowest and most painful way to die. As the saying says, the bigger they are the harder they fall. And he would make sure all that what was left of that smiling _boy _was a smear on the ground.

During all his musings Orochimaru never stopped moving, now he was standing in front of a metal door under the streets of Konoha that led to one of his underground labs. With almost lazy movements Orochimaru bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal on the door. The seal shone with chraka for a few seconds before a clicking sound signaled the opening of the door. This would be the first lab that he would clear of anything significant before moving to the next one in his preparations for leaving Konoha.

He knew the path of vengeance against Konoha, his sensei, and Namikaze Minato was a long one but he didn't mind. After all, the wait would only make his vengeance sweeter when he finally got it. With another chuckle on his lips Orochimaru slammed the door closed and got to work.

Above him and the streets of Konoha the skies cried.

**So I know (because I do the same) that most people won't read this but I thought I should write it anyways; I just want to mention that this story was inspired by **Shinku Akuma no Iwa **by **ShadowStar91**, **Naruto: Ouroboros **by** maneyan**, and **Konoha's Stolen Hero **by **Apex Soldier**. Though, obviously this story is going to be my own story/plot/creation. **

**And just so you guys know this is going to be a story that will show more of the dark side of ninja life, or at the very least that is what I will be aim for. 'Cuz seriously ninja life is not Naruto-world's version of superhero and they sometimes have to get dirty. **

**Also since I'm a sucker for romance this story is probably going to have some at some point. I don't know when or who (though no yaoi) but don't expect twelve years old to find the love of their life and go around saying 'I love you' and making out. **

**Oh and my grammar/spelling may be a little off. English is not my first language so mistakes are to be expected. You've been warned.**

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think of the first chapter/prologue!**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Another chapter! I was in a good mood and wanted an excuse not to work on my English research project so I started to work on this chapter! Whoever said procrastination was a bad thing?**

***Don't own Naruto**

2 years later (five years before cannon beginning)

October 10th started out with a beautiful morning in the lovely village of Konohagakure no Sato. The birds were singing, the children were playing, and there was not a cloud in the sky. In one of the houses of the Uchiha compound on outskirts of the village there was a loud and insistent knocking.

"Coming!" said the voice of a woman and the knocking stopped. A few seconds later the door was opened by a beautiful woman with a kind face and dark hair and eyes. When the woman saw who was at the door she squealed like a little girl and promptly hugged the life out of the visitor.

"Kushina-chan! Oh my God it's been so long. How are you? What are you doing here? Come in before anyone sees you! Did you escape again? Minato-kun is going to be very angry when he finds out. Again." This was all said in fast succession by Uchiha Mikoto, wife of the leader of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku, and Kushina's best friend.

Kushina laughed sheepishly when her friend gave her a stern look and scratched the back of her head. She knew that she was not supposed to leave her home until after her baby was born. After all, they were trying to keep her pregnancy a secret; with her being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, being pregnant was dangerous enough as the seal weakened during childbirth add the fact that the baby was the first child of the Yondaime Hokage and the situation just got worse. In the end it was decided that Kushina would make herself scarce from the time her belly started to grow until the baby was born. Precious few people knew of the pregnancy as it was and they intended to keep it that way. Mikoto being Kushina's best friend was told and in extend Fugaku also knew, there was also the retired ex-Hokage and his wife Biwako who would help Kushina during the birth, the most powerful ANBU to guard the place during the birth, Jiraiya who was chosen as the godfather, and of course the father and seal master in charge of keeping the seal strong during the birth, Namikaze Minato.

"I know. I know. So you can stop looking at me like that. I just couldn't help it Mikoto-chan! It's really boring staying home all day and not being able to train or do anything fun at all!" Kushina whined. Mikoto smiled, her friend always had too much energy. It actually surprised her that Kushina had behaved for as long as she had.

All of a sudden there was a huge grin stretching over Kushina's face and a sparkle in her deep violet eyes that Mikoto had never seen before. "It's today Mikoto-chan. My baby boy is going to be born today." Kushina said, her voice soft but full of warmth instead of her normally loud and energetic voice.

Mikoto's smile widened and she once again squealed and hugged her friend. Both friends laughed in their excitement. "Finally my Itachi-chan can have a friend with who to train with when they go to the Academy together." Mikoto said, referring to her own son that had been born a little less than five months before. She still remembered how excited they both were when they found out they were both pregnant and how jealous her friend had been when her son was born but she still had to wait to hold hers.

"I know. Though please don't be too upset when my Naru-chan beats your son during spars." Replied Kushina with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"If that is what you want to tell yourself." Said Mikoto with a pompous air that made them both laugh. "Hold on I have something I want to give you." With that said Mikoto turned around and left the living room where they had been talking. A few minutes later she came back with a little box in her hand.

"This is for little Naruto." Said the raven haired woman with a smile. Kushina took the little box and opened it finding inside a tiny baby bracelet. It was silver and had a little metal plate with "Naruto" written on it in a rough handwriting suspiciously similar to Kushina's.

"Thank you, Mikoto-chan! I'll make sure to put it on him as soon as he comes out!" exclaimed the fiery red-head with a huge smile.

Any further conversation was halted by a knock on the door. Recognizing the chakra signature outside Kushina paled and Mikoto smiled. It seemed their time was up and Minato had finally realized Kushina was gone.

"Kushina! I know you are in there so stop hiding behind Mikoto-san and come out here!" Minato said in a deceptively calm voice that belied his annoyance at having to search the whole village for his wayward wife, though now that he thought about he should have come here first.

Kushina jumped slightly when her name was called and hesitantly stepped out from behind Mikoto and approached the door, secretly she wondered how he even knew she was hiding behind her friend. Once outside she was met with the sight of her husband's stern face and twitching eyebrow. After a short staring match, that was making Kushina more and more nervous; Minato sighed and smiled fondly at his wife. Kushina grinned at him knowing that she was out of the fire and received a mock glare in return.

"Seriously, what am I going to do with you?" Minato asked walking over to Kushina and grabbing her hand. He turned and addressed Mikoto. "Thank you for babysitting my wife, Mikoto-san. Say hello to Fugaku-san and Itachi-kun from me." Minato chuckled at his wife's indignant cry and consequent punch to his arm for the babysitting comment, though he winced and rubbed his arm.

"No problem, Minato; though if it keeps happening I may have to start charging you." Responded Mikoto laughing at Kushina's betrayed pout.

"Hmph! You can't trust anybody these days." Whined the bullied red-head crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. Mikoto and Minato just laughed again and even Kushina smiled; though it was only a small one that she made sure to hide from them.

Minato and Kushina departed from the Uchiha compound via Hirashin no jutsu soon after that. They still needed to get to the place they had been setting up outside of the village in case something happened with the seal. Both future parents were excited, after all, their son was finally being born.

xxxx

A few hours later, safe place outside of Konoha.

"OH MY GOD! MINATO YOU BASTARD!" Kushina exclaimed. She had gone into labor a few hours ago and the pain was unbelievable. It was all Minato's fault if he hadn't… "I swear after this is over I'm kicking you in the nuts over and over again so you'll know what I'm feeling!" Minato who was working on supplying his own chakra to Kushina's seal to keep it in place went pale at the mental image. Biwako, the Sandaime's wife who was acting as midwife, only sweat dropped.

"Calm… calm down honey, I'm sure you don't really mean that." Replied Minato with a weak smile.

"I sure as hell mean it-ttebane!" Kushina said in a demonic sounding growl that had Minato hurriedly checking if the seal was breaking. Nope, everything so far was perfect. That only made Minato pale further, it meant that was all Kushina.

'_Well,' _he thought, _'at least I was able to father one child…'_

"Just a bit more and he is out," said Biwako.

And just like she said Naruto was brought to the world. Biwako handed a blanket covered Naruto to a panting and really tired Kushina, who in a display of her family's stamina found the strength to sit up and gently take her child. Minato wanted to get closer and see his newborn son but he had to make sure the seal was strong before that.

Meanwhile Kushina couldn't believe her eyes. Here was her baby boy finally in her arms so tiny and warm crying loudly in a show of his lung power. Kushina started to blink rapidly trying, and in the end failing, to hold back her tears. Finally, Minato was able to get closer and gently moving the blanket aside gazed for the first time at his son. He could see that he had smooth, tan skin like his mother, but his hair was the same shade of blond as his. When Naruto finally started to calm down both Kushina and Minato caught a short glimpse of blue in his eyes. Minato smiled widely and hugged and kissed his wife tightly while being careful with his son.

Kushina laughed delightedly. She was officially a mother! And more than that this was the child she had created with the man she loved the most. They were parents now. It was surreal to Kushina. If she had been told when she was twelve that she would one day marry and have a child with Minato she would have laughed until she couldn't breathe and congratulate that person for making a great joke. But here she was, twenty-four years old and holding her first child. She couldn't be happier.

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Biwako to Minato. She had stood silently in the background allowing the new parents to have their first moment with their child. Minato almost look surprised at such a concept but soon composed himself and look back at Kushina who was smiling widely at him with happy tears in her eyes and holding Naruto out to him.

His hands shaking slightly in nervousness reached out towards the child and he carefully took his son. He marveled at how light and delicate his son seemed. He looked down at his son's face with a gentle smile in his face and managed to catch another short glimpse of blue eyes that looked so much like his own. He placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead and knew at that moment that he would do anything for this child. He would go to the end of the universe and back for this little child in his arms and he would do it with a smile if necessary.

That he swore to himself.

xxxx

Hirimeki Asuna was you average man with an average job as plumber that gave him an average salary. He had balding head, and was slightly on the fat side. He wasn't married and lived by himself in a small but comfortable apartment. The thing that set him apart from most of the other civilians was that he hated all of that. He didn't want an average life in which he will die and people would just forget about him. He wanted to leave a mark in the Elemental Nations. But not having money or talent he was stuck in the average.

That is why when around two years ago a man approached him with an offer he did not even hesitate to accept. He knew that the man was dangerous and an enemy to his home; everyone knew exactly who Orochimaru was and the sickening experiment he performed on humans. However he was offering him large sums of money for any relevant piece of information he could give. Money with which he could leave the hell-hole of his apartment and live the life he always wanted. Why ask a civilian you ask? Because no one would suspect a civilian until it's too late plus the rumors between civilians sometimes reveal more inside information about a village than a shinobi would know. After all, it's all about looking underneath of the underneath.

That is why when on October 13th he heard from his sister-in-law that the Yondaime Hokage's son had been born, Asuna didn't hesitate to politely excuse himself and write the information down. He would later leave it at the designated drop off point; by the end of the week his master, Orochimaru, would have the information. Asuna could just imagine how many ryo would fill his secret bank account in Otafuku Gai with this information. Anyone who had heard of Orochimaru has also heard of his hatred for Namikaze Minato. Asuna just knew his master would love this information.

And he was right. By the end of the week Orochimaru not only had received the information but the plan that he had been thinking about on and off for the last two years while he worked on settling in Rice country had finally taken definite shape. He now knew exactly how to repay the man that took what by right should've been his.

xxxx

**I just wanted to thank dmear2 and Dark Link M Smith for being my first reviewers. I really appreciate it! I know the first chapter was short but that was more like the introduction to kind of set things up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and drop me review please!**


End file.
